


MISGVNG

by deathsticks



Series: supernaturally bonded [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF Shane Madej, Believer Ryan Bergara, Bottom Ryan, Demon Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, Demon!Shane, Gen, Heartbroken Ryan Bergara, Human Ryan Bergara, Hurt Ryan Bergara, M/M, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara In Love, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej-Centric, Shane Being an Asshole, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsticks/pseuds/deathsticks
Summary: Vexing a demon brings people together, more specifically, two best friends. Things change afterward though -- somehow life is more complicated and unforgiving now than it was previously. Bad feelings, new relationships, and a demon plus a human.





	MISGVNG

It had been 3 months since Ryan and Shane’s encounter with the relentless demon that had a bone to pick with Ryan. Once it was vexed, they continued life as normal, if you consider being bonded to a demon and subsequently starting a relationship with one to be “normal”. Ryan knew if he ever uttered this to anyone else, they might just pass out, so they kept it a secret. In some light, he was thankful it wasn’t public: their fans already “shipped” them, or whatever that meant, and it would be like throwing gas onto a fire. If a fire was Tumblr and that gas was fanfiction. Besides that, their life was more complex now that they were bonded and in a relationship. It was essentially a double entendre. Imagine dating a demon and then dating its’ vessel too. Shane would constantly tell him it’s not that complicated, that _this,_ paired with outlandish hand movements, was nothing shy of normal.

An alarm buzzed on Ryan’s phone alerting him to the most important and favorite part of the workday: lunchtime. He ignored the pulsing vibration as he continued typing on his computer, penning a request for entry to a supposedly haunted location. Their desks faced each other, a mountain of paperwork and two computers separating them. Shane pushed himself away from his computer and scooted around the messy area to Ryan. The alarm was now on its second ring cycle and Shane tapped it off. Ryan was busy mumbling to himself the words on his screen, dutifully and nervously proofreading his work. Over his shoulder, Shane squinted at the monitor, trying to read the email. Apparently satisfied with his work, he clicked the send button and pushed himself away from the desk and, inevitably, colliding with Shane.

“Hey! I was reading that!” his voice laced with fake dejection, as he pulled a seemingly perfect “puppy dog eye” façade.

“How? You can’t even _see_ the screen, let alone _read_ it.”

“I can!”

“Fine, let me pull it up again, then.” Ryan’s face was smug, his voice already prideful.

He reopened his browser and the email was there in all its glory. From his place, Shane leaned forward, eyes squinting into slants as he struggled to read the email to himself. Ryan couldn’t help but laugh as Shane shh-ed him as scooted his chair forward. “I feel like I’m at the doctor’s office,” in his best doctor voice Ryan administered Shane’s fake test, “read line one. One…or two?” Shane guffawed with laughter, throwing himself back in his seat, clapping like a total goof. “Okay, okay, let me try.” Ryan had covered all but one line as Shane attempted to decipher the text. It might as well have been foreign to him, as nothing he saw made a coherent English sentence.

“ _Good_ …That’s probably “morning” … _Jaron?_... _This is Ryan Bergara_ … _I think…”insert word here”_ … _and I want to_ …”

Shane threw his hands up in defeat, knowing full well he couldn’t read it without his glasses. He shot Shane a triumphant look as they both giggled. “I think you were a goner as soon as you said, ‘insert word here’” Ryan added air quotes over the phrase and Shane’s laughs were breathless and, well, adorable. If you asked Ryan, he would say that he fell in love all over again with Shane daily. This would be one of those many moments. In times like this, Ryan knew what Shane meant by “normal”; on other occasions, he wasn’t so sure that was the adjective he’d use to describe it.

 

* * *

 

It was Ryan’s turn to pick lunch and he had chosen a random sushi bar in the middle of Los Angeles. Most people stayed at the office to eat in the breakroom or around the office, but they almost exclusively ate together off-site. It was a nice break as it could get quite distracting and hectic at the office. With so many projects happening simultaneously, most people ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. No one questioned them either as they slid out the door every day unnoticed.

When they finally ordered their food, they sat a table and awaited their order. Ryan used to hate small talk, but that was also before he met Shane. They could talk about anything or nothing at all and Ryan was perfectly content. Shane was rambling off about his project “Ruining History” and the topics he was considering. “Hear me out…” Shane started, his position halfway across the table, “a sickness that makes people _dance_.” His hands waved in front of him in an exaggerated display. Shane was used to listening to Ryan’s off-the-wall theories, but Ryan was just getting used to Shane’s. Each new story was an _experience_ , and it never failed to catch him off-guard. “So let me get this straight, I get sick… and I’ve got a raging cough, but I’m like ‘Hey Joe, let’s dance!’” Shane’s laughter was hearty as he imagined Ryan’s scenario. Ryan was smiling wide, completely enamored by his boyfriend and the effect he had on him. _Boyfriend._ He still wasn’t used to saying that, but he loved the way he felt when he thought about it.

“I’m sayin’ that you would get all crazy and just feel like dancing!”

“If I’m sick, the only dancing I’m doing is straight to my bed.”

They would have continued their usual banter when their waitress approached their table with their food. She smiled at them as she waited for them to finish their conversation. “I have a California roll and a Spicy Crab,” she sat the plates down at their appropriate locations, “anything else I can do for ‘ya boys?” They both were getting ready to eat as they replied with a simple ‘no’. The waitress smiled in response and Ryan looked up to thank her and _are her eyes black?_ His anxiety rolled off onto Shane in more than waves, it was more like the Trojan horse of emotions. “Hey, bud. You okay?” Ryan had scooted himself to away from the woman, trying desperately to get away from her as if _she_ had the dancing plague. The woman had dropped her smile, clearly uncomfortable with Ryan’s erratic behavior, and left them wordlessly. With her gone, Shane could now attend to Ryan comfortably.

“Hey baby, what’s going on? You’re flashing me signs, but I have no idea why.”

Ryan sat shaking, his chair ajar, no longer hungry. His breathing was heavy and unregulated, clearly in a state of hyperventilation. Shane reached out a hand to hold Ryan steady, he could feel Ryan’s irregular palpitations as soon as they made contact.

“Ryan, you have to talk to me. I’m here to help you.”

“She—She was a…was a…” his voice trembled as he lowered it to that of a whisper for this last word, “ _demon._ ”

Shane’s stomach hit the floor, and he felt washed with sadness. _Not again._ Ever since the demon stalked them 3 months earlier, Ryan had been on constant edge. Constant was not a hyperbolic word, either. This persistent paranoia racked havoc on Ryan’s psyche. Shane worked with him on it: he even offered to take him to a supernatural doctor since he refused to see a human one. “No, I’m getting better, see!” Ryan would always say, and he would pair it with his best counterfeit smile. Though most recently, he thought that he _was_ improving since he hadn’t mentioned it in weeks. Shane sighed deep and long, his face long with sorrow and despondency.

“Ry, we’ve talked about this before. If there _is_ a demon, I would feel it – and you’d be the first one I’d tell.” he spoke matter-of-factly, then changed his tone to express more empathy, “I understand you’re still recovering, it’s a process and I’m here with you every step of the way.”

Opposite of him was a defiant Ryan, convinced that what he saw was real, and determined to prove it too. When he was in this frame of mind, it was a tiresome, grueling process to shake him from it. Shane was diligent though and waited it out with him every time. Well, not _every_ time. Shane would be lying if he said he didn’t put Ryan to sleep and “wait it out” that way on occasion.

“Your radar must be broken then, it was clear a day!” His voice was barely a shout and, thankfully, not enough to cause a scene. Some days, Ryan was easily persuaded away from this rant, other days he was not. This was one of those days. After three months of steady paranoia, one would think that Shane would have it perfected – he was far from it.

“Ok, ok. What you witnessed I’m sure was valid, Ry. How about we talk about it somewhere more private, though.” He threw a sideways glance to the room of individuals that sat within earshot. Ryan followed his gaze and nodded his head, “Right, the demon’s probably shifted vessels by now.” His eyes were shifty and slanted as he looked around him carefully. Shane swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, _I need to figure this out._

After throwing their uneaten food in to-go containers, they drove back to the office. The ride was short, and they spoke little to each other which was normal, albeit Ryan’s pressing red aura. It felt like a war in his head, one that he couldn’t help with and was required to watch. On occasion, he tried to push a calm, blue aura to Ryan, but it was quickly dissolved within his blood-red thoughts. Ryan was no longer panicked, Shane noted, but instead, Ryan seemed angry. His thoughts were so loud that Shane could clearly hear them in the silence of the car. They were restless and reckless. He was not thinking clearly, not that he was before, but even worse now.

When they arrived at the office again, Shane didn’t even take the keys out of the ignition when Ryan had left the car. Shane ran his hand over his face, he was exhausted, _this_ was exhausting. Begrudgingly, he got out of his car and wandered up to their office space. He found Ryan typing aggressively on his computer, the keys sounding far louder than normal. Shane sat his own desk and stared at his screen, unsure of what to do and completely unfocused. All he could focus on was how to help Ryan. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair: at this point, he was sure that he looked as bad as he felt. _Maybe it’s time for him to see a doctor._ His screen turned on, and a chat was now open on his screen. A simple message was displayed, one that only he could see.

**Time to see a doctor? Make an appointment!**

It was the supernatural equivalent of an advertisement, but instead of following your web activity, it followed your thoughts. Sometimes it was helpful, but other times, he wished it was never invented. Some lude images had flashed across his screen from time to time, and he would curse his thoughts for betraying him. Beyond all, he was just happy no one could see this – especially Ryan. He sat there for a second, debating. _I need to do this, he’ll thank me later._

**What day and time do you prefer for your appointment?**

Finally, he stopped hesitating as his fingers bounced around on his keyboard.

**I need it for as soon as possible. Time is irrelevant.**

The supernatural web was connected to an express server, one that would make human internet look like dial-up. He didn’t have time to process what he was doing before another message popped up.

**Earliest time is for tomorrow at 3 P.M mortal world time. Does that work?**

**Perfect.**

**What is the reason for your appointment?**

Yet again, he was halted. In human terms, Ryan was experiencing full-blown paranoia that border-lined on hysteria. What that translated to in the supernatural world was a mystery. His fingers hovered over the keys as he attempted to best translate Ryan’s symptoms. 

**It is for my bondmate, Ryan Bergara.**

**He appears to be possessed with a strange premonition, not exactly sure.**

**Noted in your file, the doctor will see you tomorrow at 3 P.M.**

**Thank you for using our service.**

The chat closed out before he could lift his hands off his keyboard.


End file.
